


To Be Hero

by spikeisthebigbad



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome, Kinky, M/M, Much Ado About Nothing, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spuffy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, twin incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisthebigbad/pseuds/spikeisthebigbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is a thirty year old California community college English teacher. He was quite happy secretly daydreaming about his pretty student and putting on Shakespeare plays, that is until his estranged twin Spike showed up with his past full of wrongness with him. William's a goner. He never could resist Spike, but will Buffy fair any better? And how does her past come into play? And Spike's past for that matter?</p><p>Kinky and chocked full of porny goodness. Very little plot, lots of couplings including femslash, brotherslash, and three and foursomes. This is not for those who aren't opened minded. Twin sex here, people, so you have been warned. Read if you like this kind of stuff, don't if you don't. </p><p>I hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Hero

William sat in the cafe across from his apartment building, going over the essays his students handed in on the play they watched. He honestly expected better from the high school seniors, though after so long, he didn't know why. He couldn't find a grade even as high as a "B" among them.

"You look frustrated," said a pleasant voice. William knew who it was. Buffy. His favorite student. Of course it had nothing to do with the subtle flirting she did with him.

"You could say that, though I have your essay to look forward to, so there is a silver lining." He smiled at the young girl. He always had to remind himself that she was his student, or he could lose himself in her pretty green eyes and beautifully tanned skin. 

"So, I was wondering about tryouts... for the play?" 

William pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Much Ado About Nothing?" 

"Yeah, that one." She beamed at him. She looked very lovely when she did that. 

"Please, have a seat. What is it I can help you with?" 

Buffy sat across from him, one ankle crossed with the other. "Well you're casting and directing, and my drama teacher, so I figured you'd be the best one to ask for help. You can help, right?" 

"It might be useful if I knew what the issue was," William said warmly. 

"Oh, right. I want to try for the part of Hero, and I was wondering if you could help me with something about the character." 

"I'd love to, and I think you'd be a wonderful Hero by the way, Buffy." 

There was that beautiful smile again, before she slipped into a look of deep concentration. "Claudio humiliated her in front of everyone at their wedding, left her, and slandered her name without even coming to her to confront her about what he thought he saw. Why does she take him back so quickly? Why does she want him?" 

William nodded. "That's a very good question. I suppose it would be much easier to play the scene if you know the motivation. Buffy," He leaned forward slightly on his elbows, "have you ever been in love?" 

She blushed prettily. "I... um, no. No I haven't. Not really." 

"When you're in love, it feels like your world narrows and the only thing that matters is that one person. Your world revolves around them. A kiss makes you dizzy, and makes you want so much more. You can't be close enough, because you'll always want to be closer. If they hurt you, I mean really hurt you, it shatters your life. You break up, and all you want is to take them back. No matter if it's wrong, or if you're setting yourself up for pain, because everything feels better if you have them in your arms. That's why she did it." 

Buffy noticed how William’s brow furrowed and his eyes glittered as he spoke. His lilting British accent was calming, and his Adam’s Apple bobbed so enticingly. She blinked and pulled back when he finished. 

"Huh?" she asked. 

William laughed softly. "That's why Hero took Claudio back. Despite the fact that he hurt her, she loved him." 

"I still don't think I'd take him back." 

"Yes, well as the corny movie quote states, ‘love means never having to say you're sorry’." 

"That's a terrible lin-- You have a double! A blonde one." 

William's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to look behind him to make sure the man who plague his existence had truly found him. He groaned inside when a hand gripped his shoulder softly. It was James, or Spike as he preferred it. His twin brother. 

"Well William," Spike said, his accent rougher than his brother's, "fancy seeing you here. Who's your pretty friend?" 

"No one, James. What are you doing here? Never mind, I don't care. Go away." 

Spike leaned down and whispered into William's ear, "Now don't be rude or I'll have to introduce myself, and tell her how well we know each other." 

The muscle in William's cheek bounced as though trying to escape. "Buffy, this is James, my brother. James, this is Buffy, my student." 

Spike dropped down onto the empty chair beside his brother and offered Buffy his hand. "Well gorgeous, it's nice to meet you." 

Buffy blushed and smiled flirtatiously. "It's nice to meet you, James." She took his hand, surprised, but pleased when instead of shaking it he leaned over and kissed her knuckles. 

"Call me Spike, kitten." 

Buffy shivered. His voice was like silk, and his lips were warm and soft, and his eyes were so suggestive. He was sex on feet.

William's fingers itched to be wrapped around Spike's unwelcome throat. "Well, now that you've been properly introduced to my student, why don't you go, James?" 

"You know," Buffy said, "I have a step sister. We’re two weeks apart. Funny, right?" 

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? You two close?" 

Her smile faltered, and came back a pale, and fake is comparison. "No. We used to be."

"I know how that goes. William doesn't wanna hang anymore. Did your sister wander from you?"

"No, it was my choice." 

"Oh, pity. Why?" 

"Why did you two stop hanging out." 

William was prepared to attack Spike if he muttered one untoward word. 

Spike smirked. "Oh, I could tell you, but then William would have to kill us both. He's so modest." 

“Leave, James,” William growled.

“You know, maybe I could tell you. It’s not like William lets me spend time around him anyway. What do I care what he thinks?”

“James,” William drew his keys from his pocket, “why don’t you go to my flat and we can talk there.” He tossed his keys at him. “My unit is three-twenty-two.”

“Oh goodie. It was nice meeting you, pet. See you around.”

“No, you won’t,” William, demanded. “Now go.”

The blonde shrugged and left.

“Wow that was tense. What did he do? If you don’t mind me asking,” Buffy said softly. “I mean I understand if you don’t want to share. I’m not really share girl about my sister.”

William smiled weakly. “Yes, it’s difficult to… explain. We went our separate ways. We were toxic together. He's the evil twin and what not.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much me and Faith.”

William looked at the papers on his table and knew he couldn’t grade another until he had a stiff drink.

“Did you need any more help, Buffy?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Mister Pratt.”

“Anytime, dear.”

…

William stared at the door for an eternity. He wondered what he would find on the other side. Would James even be there? Of course he would be. With an air of resolve he twisted the doorknob. It wasn’t locked and the door swung open.

“Took you long enough,” Spike commented as he stood from the couch. “Drink?” he offered as he stepped forward. They met halfway.

“Dear lord yes.” He took the tumbler and drained it.

“Uh oh,” Spike sighed, “it seems like you’re fortifying yourself for a talk. I’m not a big fan of talks.”

“Why are you here, James?”

Spike shrugged. “I miss you. I wanted to see you. You haven’t been taking my calls. Take your pick.”

“If I agree to talk to you once a week will you leave?”

“No.” Spike cupped William’s face with both hands, his fingers played with the hair of his nape. “I miss you, Will. I miss us. Why did you leave me? Do you know how much I hate running the firm without you?”

“We can’t. This is wrong. We’re wrong. Dirty.”

Spike pressed his lips against William’s. He cheered internally when his bother returned the kiss after only a second of hesitation. He ran his hands under William’s jacket, pushing it off and immediately moving to the buttons of his shirt. 

“No,” William moaned and tried to pull back. Spike held firm and walked him towards the couch. 

“Give in, Will. Let my make you feel good. You know I can. I want to. Let me love you, Will. It’s been so long… Too long.”

William hissed as Spike rolled his hips against his straining erection. “Spike, shit… Harder,” he gasped.

Buttons flew and William growled as Spike ripped his dress shirt right down the middle.

“That was expensive,” William scolded.

“Make me pay for it, baby.” Spike stroked his chest, tweaking his nipples gently. 

William tugged Spike’s shirt over his head and tossed it. “Oh I will.” He unbuckled the blonde’s jeans and his fingers eagerly gripped his cock when it sprung free. “Still going commando I see.”

“You said you never wanted me to wear pants again,” Spike whispered, thrusting into his brother’s hand, “so I haven’t.”

William swiped his thumb over the head of his penis. “Do you taste as sweet?” He left to avoid the inevitable, but the inevitable found him. His resistance dissipated in the face of affection and love. Wrong as it was he wanted it. Needed it. "Why won't you leave me be?" His voice strained over the words, thickened by desire

Spike wrapped his hand over his and mover his hips against their joined fingers. "You don't want that, Will. You want me same as I want you." Their lips locked in battle and words drifted away with all William's fight. “Mmm Will," Spike moaned, tilting his head back as his brother's mouth skimmed over his throat. "Fuck, Will. More. Please…”

William pushed Spike down to sit on his couch and fell to his knees. He drew the head of his penis between his lips, gliding his tongue over his slit, drinking down the precum that leaked copiously. 

“Oh fuck!” Spike cried, thrusting into his mouth. William pressed his hips down with his forearm and Spike’s struggles became useless as his twin teased his throbbing prick.

William took him in slowly and rubbed the underside with his tongue as his teeth gently grazed the top. He took him as deep as he could, the head going into the tight ring of muscles in the back of his throat.

Spike whimpered and moved under William as much as possible. “Oh god Will, do you have lube?”

William stopped his ministrations and stared incredulously at his brother. “I don’t go around screwing random men. No I do not have lube. Why would I?”

“Because I really want you to fuck me right now.”

Lust flashed across the brunette’s face. “Hold on a tick. I’ll be right back.” He rolled off his twin and headed towards his bathroom.

William returned with a bottle of cream. It was a staple on his grocery list, and a constant companion during his lonely nights. 

“Always knew how to improvise,” Spike mused, smirking.

William took a moment to eat up the sight of his twin stretched out on his couch, naked, cock throbbing. He toed out of his shoes and unbuckled his dress trousers. “I’m going to fuck you, James. Then I’m taking you to my bed and I’m fucking you again.” He snapped the buttoned and drew his zipper down slowly. “Then I’m going to take you out, and you’re going to buy me another bloody shirt.”

Spike laughed, but trailed at William’s hard look. “You’re serious about that shirt?”

“Money is no object to you, it is to me.” William pushed his boxers and trousers down and stepped out of them. He knelt between Spike’s legs and leaned over, his body pressed against his brother’s. “Perhaps I should just punish you for it. I remember how much you like that. I could spank you.” He pinched Spike’s nipple, eliciting a gasp from his lover. “I could tie you up and ring you. Keep you hard for hours.” His tongue teased the shell of the blonde’s ear. “Or you could buy me a shirt, and I’ll let you cum now.”

Spike nodded vigorously. “I’ll take you out whenever. I’ll buy you ten. Please, William…”

William coated his fingers with the lotion and made quick work of prepping Spike. It was like riding a bike, he mused, only much more pleasant.

Spike writhed under his brother’s ministrations and begged. 

The idea of protection passed through William’s mind briefly, but was discarded violently. He refused to think his brother had unprotected sex with anyone else. He refused to believe Spike had sex with anyone else. 

Spike cupped William’s face, pushing his glasses askew with his fingertips. “I can’t wait longer, baby, please. I need you.”

Their lips clashed as William eased himself inside of the blonde. His breath caught in the back of his throat. Nothing, no one ever felt as perfect as Spike. He was so hot, and so tight. He fit like a velvet glove. 

Spike rolled his hips, encouraging his lover to move. Neither would last long, he knew. They had been parted too long. He didn’t care. They would make up for lost time later, but first they needed to connect. No one ever felt so right. He tried men and women alike, but only his William filled the hole in his soul, as well as sated his desire. They rutted hard and fast. The apartment filled with their growls and gasps as they approached their climaxes.

William jerked his hand over Spike’s cock as he rubbed his prostate with each thrust. His brother cried his name as thick streams of semen bathed William’s chest and stomach. His hands dropped to Spike’s hips and he moved faster as his own orgasm built to its crescendo. 

He collapsed onto the blonde’s hard chest, panting. “Fuck,” he breathed. “James, that was…” He kissed his brother’s collarbone. “This is wrong.”

Spike caressed his twin’s nape, teasing the soft, brown curls there. “This is right, Will. This is exactly what we need. I won’t let you leave me again, you know. I’ll tie you up if I need to. You’re mine.”

William nuzzled into his chest. “I may let you tie me up.”

“Give a bloke a second to recover, won’t you?”


End file.
